Super Smash Brothers: The Rise of Darkness
by NintendoBoyGuy32
Summary: In this new adventure! A great evil has been under our world for centuries and soon shall rise again and threaten life as we know it. Now it is up to the greatest heroes of the universe! Mario, Sonic, Kirby, Pikachu, Luigi, Yoshi, Link, and many more! All characters are owned by their respective companies.


Many centuries ago, four men in dark robes were walking towards an empty desert.  
The heat beat on their heads and the sand was moving softly between their shoes.  
They stopped at the area and began to dig.  
One of them pulled out a small, beautiful, purple gem.  
"This should've been rid of years ago," he said.  
"Agreed," a second one said whilst he dug in the sand "all it caused was trouble."  
Previous owners of the gem had either become greedy or were driven to madness.  
No one knew who created the gem but it was purely evil.  
As one of the men dug he saw something black appear.  
It began to grow and grow until it was just a large tornado-like cloud above their heads.  
They all ran for their lives.  
The man holding the gem tripped and dropped it.  
"No," he shouted "get it quick!"  
Unfortunately, the dark object got to it first.  
It looked triumphant and gazed upon its possible victims.  
"You should bow before me peasants," it said "I am now your master. Respect me or die."  
"Never," the man who dropped the gem said "give us back the gem, you don't know what you're doing!"  
The dark figure looked at him with his blood red eyes.  
"How dare you talk back to me," it replied "I am the Darkness. I've been inside your Earth for centuries longing to be free and yet you refuse to join me?"  
The Darkness then zapped the man turning him to a skeleton and then into ashes.  
The others tried to run but were caught by the Darkness and he did the same thing to them.  
The Darkness was thrilled to be revived and gazed upon the gem.  
Purple smoke swirled around the gem and around the Darkness causing him go inside the gem and it dove inside the Earth.  
But little did everyone know that this wasn't the last time that the Darkness would be seen.

-  
Years had passed, and one fine morning, two men were walking down a gravel road.  
They passed trees and flowers while hearing the birds chirp in the new day light.  
One was wearing red while the other one wore green but was a bit taller.  
They are the famous Super Mario Brothers themselves, Mario and Luigi!  
Princess Peach had invited them to a dance that night at her castle.  
Mario could just imagine it all!  
Him dancing with the princess as she looked very beautiful.  
He thought of them just by themselves and heard a voice.  
"Mario...oh Mario...MAAARRRIIIIOOOOO!"  
Mario jumped to sound of his younger brother's voice.  
"Bro, you were daydreaming again," Luigi said "was it about the Princess again?"  
Mario blushed and turned his face.  
"Yeah," he said "I really hope nothing horrible happens tonight, I'm just lucky to have a girl like her."  
"Yeah," agreed Luigi "Oh and I can just imagine Daisy being there too!"  
Mario laughed.  
"Come on, Li'l Bro," he said "No time to...Holy Spaghetti!"  
Mario and Luigi saw fire on houses, Toads everywhere running and covered in soot. "What the crap is going on here?" said Luigi.  
"N-no I don't know where it's located," a voice said.  
"You better tell me where it is or I'll have you're head in seconds," another voice said.  
The brothers turned to see Bowser threatning Toadsworth.  
"Come on," Mario said as he and his brother rushed to help.  
Mario kicked Bowser's face causing him to tumble.  
"Oh, like I'm shocked to see you," the Koopa king said sarcasticly.  
"Same here," said Mario with an angry look "don't you ever give up about kidnapping Peach?"  
"I would take her today but she's not on my list today," Bowser replied as he checked his list "I have other plans. KOOPA PACK! ATTACK!"  
Several Goombas, Koopas, and Shy Guys appeared along with Kamek.  
"We're here to assist you your Nastiness," Kamek said.  
Kamek and the Bowser Baddies attacked Mario who dodged their attacks and responded with his punches and jumps.  
Luigi ran in to help his brother and pulled out a Super Leaf.  
"Mario, catch," he said as he tossed the leaf.  
Mario then transformed into Raccoon Mario and began to fly towards Bowser.  
He swung his tail back and forth in the Koopa King's face.  
"I'm sure to have many 'tails' about this," Mario laughed.  
Kamek then struck Mario with his magic causing him to lose his Raccoon form.  
"No so happy now, huh?" Bowser sneered.  
Then, Luigi came up behind Bowser and slammed into him.  
"Leave my bro, alone," said Luigi as he punched Bowser.  
"Grrr, you'll pay for that Luigi," said Bowser and rammed into him.  
The two of them brawled on as Mario managed to get Toadsworth to safety.  
Bowser then threw Luigi at the ground and was about to tear him apart when he felt something surge into his body.  
"Aaarrrgggghhhhh!"he bellowed and fell backwards.  
Luigi was there standing, with his hands sparkling with lighting.  
He charged at Bowser and sent him flying.  
"Retreat," said Kamek as he and the Bowser Baddies ran.  
"Way to go, Luigi," Mario said as he high-fived his little brother.  
Then a young woman walked out and said "What happened here?"  
"Your highness," the Mario Brothers said as they bowed in respect.  
It was Princess Peach with her blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and royal pink dress.  
"Was Bowser attacking?" she asked "I thought I saw him go flying."  
"Yeah you can thank me," said Luigi grinning.  
Peach smiled in respect.  
"But what was Bowser looking for?" Mario wondered.  
"He was looking for this," said Toadsworth as he walked up.  
Toadsworht held up an old drawing of a purple gem.  
"What the heck? It looks kinda like a Chaos Emerald," said Mario.  
"It's not," said Toadsworth "Come inside Masters Mario and Luigi, let me explain."  
And so, they walked into the castle as Toadsworth began.

"So, that's that," said Luigi "a scary shadow thing has been sleeping for centuries and this gem is evil business."  
"Yes, Master Luigi," Toadsworth said "it also stated that this shadow wanted a worthy opponent."  
"But who?" said Mario "He sounds stronger than 100 Bowsers mixed together."  
"Maybe neither me nor Mario could beat him!" Luigi said.  
Mario then thought. "It's time!" he said "It's time we joined with the other heroes of the Universe!"  
"I believe so," said Toadsworth.  
"Oh Mario," said Peach "I hope you and Luigi can find these other heroes.  
"Yes, and I believe we know some of them," said Mario.  
Mario and Luigi got some bags and packed them with Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Starmen, and many other items.  
"Do have a safe journey," said Peach and kissed Mario goodbye and he and Luigi left.  
"So where first?" asked Luigi.  
"We're started off with an ex-rival of mine." Mario said.  
"You don't mean..?"  
"Yep. You're right Luigi. We're going to find Sonic."

The two of them found a giant Warp Pipe.  
"Take us to Mobius," said Mario.  
The Warp Pipe began to glow and the Mario Brothers were sucked in.  
Meanwhile, Sonic was running through some fields.  
Sonic is a blue hedgehog, he can be a bit cocky but he means well.  
He then stopped by his fox friend, Tails, who has two tails.  
"How did I do, Tails?" he said.  
"Well, it appears you did about 900 seconds faster," said Tails.  
"Yes!" said Sonic "I am the fastest thing alive, nothing can stop..."  
But his sentence was cut short as Mario accidently slammed into him.  
"Huh, Mario? Luigi?" said Sonic suprised "What brings you here?"  
"Well, Bowser is looking for some sort of gem and we need to get to it before he does," said Mario and explained the situation.  
"Hmm, this does look serious," said Sonic "you know what I'm in. Tails, what about you?"  
"Definently," Tails replied "I'm in it all the way."  
"Good," said Luigi "I just hope Bowser doesn't do the same thing we're doing."  
Unknown to them, Kamek had followed the Mario Brothers.  
"Hmm, so that's what they're doing," he sneered.  
He pulled out a phone.  
"Lord Bowser," he said "I'll be back at your aid in a couple of minutes there are some calls I have to make."

-End of Chapter-

-End of Chapter- 


End file.
